


[podfic] I'm At Your Will Once Again

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, D/s dynamic, Kink, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut, Sounding, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of lazy_daze's fic "I'm At Your Will Once Again."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> <i>In which Dean always thinks he should protest; but it's just so damn good. Warning for watersports, sounding, and a D/s dynamic.</i></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:17:46</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I'm At Your Will Once Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm At Your Will Once Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32667) by lazy_daze. 



**Title:** [I’m At Your Will Once Again](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/586807.html)  
 **Author:** lazy_daze  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** _In which Dean always thinks he should protest; but it's just so damn good. Warning for watersports, sounding, and a D/s dynamic._  
 **Length:** 00:17:46

**Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded to fill a wish from the insmallpackages exchange: "Sam/Dean PWP in any form you like."

**Download:** (right click  & save as)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/I%27m%20At%20Your%20Will%20Once%20Again.mp3) (16.5 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/I%27m%20At%20Your%20Will%20Once%20Again%20podbook.zip) (8.7 MB) (zipped folder)  
ETA: Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/im-at-your-will-once-again).

**Streaming Version:**  


Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1852406.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/75786.html).


End file.
